


how to make a footnote in ao3

by Lucifer111



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Footnotes, how to ao3, how to use footnotes on ao3, tutorial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25216057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifer111/pseuds/Lucifer111
Summary: I spent an hour looking for how to use footnotes on ao3, so here
Kudos: 6





	how to make a footnote in ao3

Anything in bold would be your text

What it looks like:

 **blah blah** 1 **blah blah**

 **1\. blah blah** return to text

HTML: 

**blah blah** <sup><a id=" **1** back" href="# **1** " rel="nofollow" name=" **1** back"></a></sup><a id=" **1** back" href="# **1** " rel="nofollow" name=" **1** back"><sup> **1** </sup></a> **blah blah**

<a name=" **1** " rel="nofollow" id=" **1** "></a> **1\. blah blah** <a href="# **1** back" rel="nofollow">return to text</a>

Sidenote you could technically use whatever character you wanted (in place of numbers) but if you use more than one footnote be sure to use different symbols: 

What it looks like:

 **blah blah** * **blah blah** **

* blah blah return to text

** blah blah return to text

HTML:

**blah blah** <sup><a id=" ***** back" href="# ***** " rel="nofollow" name=" ***** back"></a></sup><a id=" ***** back" href="# ***** " rel="nofollow" name=" ***** back"><sup> ***** </sup></a> **blah blah** <sup><a id=" ****** back" href=" ****** " rel="nofollow" name=" ****** back"></a></sup><a id=" ****** back" href="# ****** " rel="nofollow" name=" ****** back"><sup> ****** </sup></a>

<a name=" ***** " rel="nofollow" id=" ***** "></a> *** blah blah** <a href="# ***** back" rel="nofollow">return to text</a>

<a name=" ****** " rel="nofollow" id=" ****** "></a> **** blah blah** <a href="# ****** back" rel="nofollow">return to text</a>

I can not stress this enough _If you're doing more than one footnote be sure to change the number from 1 to whatever._

What it looks like:

 **blah blah**1 **blah blah**2

**1\. blah blah** return to text

**2\. blah blah** return to text

HTML: 

**blah blah** <sup><a id=" **1** back" href="# **1** " rel="nofollow" name=" **1** back"></a></sup><a id=" **1** back" href="# **1** " rel="nofollow" name=" **1** back"><sup> **1** </sup></a> **blah blah** <sup><a id=" **2** back" href="# **2** " rel="nofollow" name=" **2** back"></a></sup><a id=" **2** back" href="# **2** " rel="nofollow" name=" **2** back"><sup> **2** </sup></a>

<a name=" **1** " rel="nofollow" id=" **1** "></a> **1\. blah blah** <a href="# **1** back" rel="nofollow">return to text</a>

<a name=" **2** " rel="nofollow" id=" **2** "></a> **2\. blah blah** <a href="# **2** back" rel="nofollow">return to text</a>

The <sup> will make the footnote subscript, if the text after your footnote is also in subscript then you need to make sure the <sup> after the HTML has a / (ex: <sup> into </sup>) 

Note: the HTML _will_ look intimidating, don't fret, all is well, just read it carefully and be sure to preview your work before posting

Another note: if you have bold or italics in your text that will add more HTML in there so be prepared for that

**Author's Note:**

> I've typed it so many times today that the word 'footnote' doesn't look real anymore


End file.
